


If We Were Normal

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [71]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Don and Liz discuss moving in together.
Relationships: Don Eppes/Liz Warner
Series: Finding My Way [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 3





	If We Were Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: If We Were Normal  
Characters: Liz Warner and Don Eppes  
Pairing: Don/Liz  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Don and Liz discuss moving in together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton own the show and characters.  
Words: 176 words without title and ending.

Word to use: One

FMW #71: If We Were Normal

They'd been dating for two years but didn't live together. There had been discussions about getting one house for both of them, but they hadn't found that house.

One night Don went to Liz's house. He decided to bring up something he'd been thinking about. "I was thinking we'd move into my family home. Dad wants to sell the house and I don't wanna let it out of the family. What do you think?" Don asked Liz and fell silent.

Liz considered what Don had to say and she said, "If we were normal, we'd get a new house, start over. But we're not normal. I think buying the house is a great idea."

When Liz agreed, Don smiled at her words. He took her into his arms and then kissed her. "Thank you for agreeing to buy and move into my childhood home."

Liz nodded. "I know what it means to you and besides, there's more than enough room for our kids if we have any. There's also enough room for Charlie or anyone else we'd have come over."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
